


Souvenir

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, Cigarettes, Hurt, Hurt Sebastian, Insults, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Music, Scents & Smells, Tumblr: sherlockchallenge, drunk, mentions of Sherlock - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: Jim est un peu étrange aujourd'hui... Ou alors, peut-être est-ce Sebastian au final ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> J’avais besoin de réécrire quelque chose et puis je suis tombée sur "Sherlock Challenge" de cette année, les autres mots du mois ne m’inspiraient pas et puis j’ai vu celui de novembre et paf idée. Maintenant je ne sais pas si ça rentre un compte vraiment haha. Déjà c’est du français parce que je ne peux pas écrire en anglais et ensuite… Et bien le mot désigné reste centrale et déclencheur, mais ça ne tourne pas autour de ça. Je l’ai fait un peu à ma sauce au final. (Le mot était: Smell)
> 
> Sebastian est sans doute un peu plus "vulnérable" que d'habitude. J'aime bien le dépeindre ainsi, pourtant ce que je préfère en Seb' c'est quand il est badass, fort et puissant, mais j'ai un petit faible pour ce genre de chose haha. J’apprécie le déstabilisé, avec Jim c'est parfait.

* * *

 

Il pleuvait depuis des heures, ça n’avait rien de si extraordinaire, mais renvoyait à un détail moins anodin. Ce qui était étrange était le silence dans la maison, on pouvait entendre les gouttes de pluie taper contre les fenêtres en rythme. Pour Sebastian, c’était un joli son, quoique mélancolique, allé savoir comment il était possible que ça puisse renvoyer pareil sentiment. Jim en rigolerai d’ailleurs s’il le savait. Oh oui, il ne raterait pas l’occasion de se moquer, seulement... Moran avait peut d’occasion d’écouter ce bruit et c’était justement tout là le problème. Jim n’était pas du genre silencieux et quand il l’était, ça n’avait rien de rassurant, mais aujourd’hui ? Quelque chose était étrange... Moriarty c’était assis, -si encore assis signifiait la tête au sol, les jambes sur le siège- à fixer le plafond. Entendre le calme... La vie... Cela agaçait pourtant le brun au bout d’un moment. Mais pas une seule fois de la journée, Sebastian n’avait entendu son compagnon se plaindre. _Le blond se moqua de lui-même en y pensant. Idiot._

Moran n’était pas du genre à interrompre son patron, encore moins quand il semblait si étrangement plus calme. Jim pouvait être monstrueux en colère et il avait beau ne pas se laisser faire, ça lui faisait tout de même froid dans le dos. Croyez-le ou non, mais le militaire n’avait jamais vu plus effrayant comme homme -ni comme animal d’ailleurs- que celui qui était installé juste en face de lui comme un enfant. Jim semblait observer le plafond avec plus d’intérêt qu’il n’y en avait. Plafond complètement foutu par les mains soigneuses de Moriarty d’ailleurs. Sebastian l’avait un jour surpris sur un escabeau, couteau en main et griffant comme il le pouvait le mur. Depuis au-dessus de leur tête se trouvait des traces de couteau formant les constellations. Jim faisait ce genre de choses incongrues et inconscientes aussi. Et là le brun semblait comme redécouvrir ce qu’il y avait fait.

Ce n’était pas comme si Jim pouvait oublier.

Sebastian n’hésita pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans la même position que son boss pour admirer le plafond. Franchement il ne savait pas ce que Jim trouvait tant de spécial aux étoiles, c’était toujours joli à regarder, mais ça n’avait rien de passionnant à ses yeux. Moriarty essaya de tourner la tête pour voir ce que foutait Sebastian et haussa un sourcil. Le blond se contenta de ricaner en voyant sa tête. Parfois, Moran voulait juste le comprendre, être proche de lui… _Il aurait voulu être proche de lui_. Sans doute était-ce impossible, mais quel mal y avait-il à vouloir essayer ? Aucun sans doute. Sebastian ferma les yeux, ce calme… Ce calme n’était pas un mal, ce silence étrange était plaisant, il lui donnait l’impression d’avoir un lien immuable avec Jim. Le bruit, les odeurs se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Quand Moran ouvrit les yeux, ce fut par instinct et parce que Jim était à présent debout devant lui à le fixer.

Pendant un instant le blond se dit que voir Moriarty en colère, là, maintenant, sous cette position devait avoir quelque chose de fascinant, un nouvel angle encore jamais vu… Mais rien. Toujours ce silence bizarre et c’est ce qui fait relever Sebastian du sol. Moran se permit une fois assis, même de prendre une de ses cigarettes et de l’allumer. Jim détestait l’odeur de la fumée dans la maison. L’ancien militaire cherchait à le provoquer, de manière subtile pensait-il sans doute, bien que ça ne le fût absolument pas ! Mais là encore, aucune réaction… Quelque part au fond de lui, _Moran savait pourquoi_ … Il ne voulait juste pas comprendre.

Recrachant la fumé de ses lèvres, le blond s’amusa à faire des formes avec, même s’il n’était pas très doué, ça restait une occupation, tout en laissant ses yeux suivre Moriarty qui marchait en carré dans la maison. Oui, en carré, ça aussi, c’était assez spécial à voir. Jim avait réellement d’étrange manie. Il était fascinant, vraiment… Le brun finit par changer de pièce avec un regard à la fois décidé et blasé. A bien y penser, Sebastian se disait finalement que le silence était plus une torture que les plaintes habituel. Quand Jim revenu, il avait un vinyle dans les mains ! Voilà donc autre chose ! C’était bien l’une des dernières choses auquel aurai pensé Moran ! Jim aimait les vielles musique, ça, ce n’était un secret pour personne, ça faisait partie de son charme d’après le blond, mais il mettait rarement de la musique ainsi dans la maison. Moriarty lança le phonographe et la musique coupa enfin le silence. Sebastian finissant sa cigarette prit ça pour un signe pour pouvoir réagir.

« Qu’est-ce tu as ?

-Je m’ennuie.

-Ouais, ça, c’est pas différent de d’habitude, mais c’est quoi le truc de différent aujourd’hui ?

-N’est-ce pas différent tous les jours ?

-… Okay, tu ne veux pas répondre.

-T’ennuyer me semble toujours plus divertissant, Sebastian. » Se moqua Jim, accompagné de son sourire de serpent aux lèvres « C’est affreusement facile.

-Va te faire foutre. » Râla Moran

« Oh, voyons ne boude pas honey, tu devrais profiter de mon calme pour une fois. 

-C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète, justement, ce calme. En toute honnêteté j’crois que je te préfère colérique, ça fait plus d’animation et je sais ce que tu penses. » Le blond posa sa cigarette sur le cendrier et rajouta rapidement « Même ton sourire arrogant et supérieur me manquerai presque ! »

Sebastian se frotta l’arrière de la nuque, rallumant une deuxième cigarette, l’odeur commençait à remplir la maison petit à petit, mais cette fois, le blond ne pensait pas à Jim, juste qu’il avait besoin d’en fumer une autre. Quel petit con franchement ! Le pire c’était que Moriarty pouvait se le permettre, de jouer au con, il était plus qu’intelligent pour le faire. Mais putain ! Lui aussi, il était idiot, à écouter Jim et se faire avoir dès que c’était possible ! Moran avait appris à rétorquer pourtant ! Mais non, il se faisait quand même avoir. Peut-être que dans le fond il aimait ça… Ouais, c’est ça, dans une autre vie plutôt ! N’importe quoi ! C’était surtout que s’il se mettait à être violent dans ses mots, il risquerait sa vie. Il aimait la sensation de danger et c’était toujours ce qui l’avait attiré chez Jim, mais il ne voulait pas crever, merci bien.

Moriarty s’approcha de nouveau devant lui, et le blond le regarda en haussant un sourcil, quoi encore ? Jim lui tendait la main… Il voulait qu’il se lève ? Sebastian pouvait bien le faire comme un grand garçon, sérieusement… Il posa sa cigarette non finit sur le cendrier, de toute façon il ne valait pas mieux insister avec le brun, Jim insisterait deux fois plus et trouverait toujours quelque chose à dire. Ah ! Tout ça pour avoir le dernier mot et avoir raison ! Râlant déjà, Sebastian ne fût alors que plus que surprit quand il attrapa la main de son patron et qu’il l’attira vers lui. Jim n’était pas du genre à prendre les initiatives... Enfin, si au lit c’était le brun qui faisait ce qu’il voulait de lui, mais ce n’était pas Moriarty qui déclenchait ça… Et dans quel genre de pensé est-ce que le blond venait de partir ?! Cela ne sembla pas échapper au consultant criminel vu son regard blasé qui traitait de toutes les manières Moran d’idiot.

« C’est toi l’accro au sexe, pas moi.

-… La ferme !

-Toujours de magnifique réplique, Sebbie ~ !

-Un homme dans mon genre ça à des envies, Jim, même si tu n’en jamais eu rien à foutre ! Et mes répliques sont à la hauteur de tes réactions ! »

Moriarty claqua la langue contre ses dents, mécontent, sans avoir dépassé les bornes. Sebastian : 1, Jim : 0. Le blond était plutôt satisfait ! Un peu plus sérieusement, il chercha à savoir ce que fabriquait le brun. Des piques entres eux, c’était habituel, alors ils passaient rapidement à autres chose. Jim continua ses gestes, attrapa la main du blond et mit son bras dans le dos de Sebastian… Moran finit par tilter si bien qu’il lâcha un « ah ! » de surprise. Danser… Jim voulait danser ?! Et quoi…. Une valse sur une musique déjà entamé et qui… Bougeait dans tous les sens ?! Absolument pas fait pour ça ! Qu’est-ce qui prenait à son boss aujourd’hui ?! Il était devenu… Non pas fou, fou il serait normal ! Moran n’y saisissait plus rien ! Mais Jim parut satisfait de voir que l’ancien militaire comprenne ce qu’il voulait, alors il répliqua rapidement.

« Je conduits. » Affirme-t-il

« … » Le sniper le fixa un instant dubitatif avant de sourire « Vraiment ? » S’amusa-t-il finalement « Tu as pourtant plutôt la taille d’une femme.

-Tu es celui qui en a les hanches. »

Cette fois, c’est Moriarty qui ricana en se foutant la gueule du blond. C’était un coup bas, ça ! Enfin, de toute façon, Sebastian ne savait trop comment il s’était retrouver à danser avec le mec le plus dangereux qu’il connaissait… Sérieusement. Sebastian oubliait parfois que Jim était humain et qu’humain… Il était normal qu’il fasse des choses comme tout le monde. Ce n’était pas déplaisant non plus, même si Moran restait toujours un peu sur ses gardes –ne savait-on jamais avec le brun- et puis ça restait assez en décalage parce que la musique n’allait pas avec ce qu’ils faisaient. Perturbant à suivre le rythme de pas dans ses conditions, mais ça ne sembler guère gêner Jim. _De toute façon, il n’y avait jamais rien eu qui avait pu déstabiliser Moriarty._

Moran n’avait jamais appris à danser, il avait déjà fait la fête avec des amis, a se bourrer la gueule lors d’une bonne victoire à la guerre, même si c’était rare et il avait peut d’ami aussi, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c’était danser, c’était juste se bouger et s’amuser, alors effectivement que Jim s’en charge semblait le mieux et puis aujourd’hui… Aujourd’hui le blond n’était pas prompt à refuser quoique ce soit. Si l’humeur de Moriarty était étrange, lui aussi par ricochait. Ils s’entendaient ainsi, du moins Sebastian était ainsi. Liée d’une étrange façon, avec un qui n’en avait rien à faire et l’autre qui se savait trop con et les deux qui se complaisaient dans cette relation. Sebastian tressaillit des épaules en essayant de retenir son rire. C’était ridicule, tout ça était ridicule. Et Jim ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire amusé aussi en dansant sur une musique qui bougeait trop, respirait la joie de vivre une vraie comédie dramatique !

« … Jim. » Souffla le blond

Moriarty releva la tête, fixant Sebastian, mais l’ancien militaire ne dit rien de plus, il n’y avait que ses yeux parfaitement bleu, trop clair, pour parler d’une amertume interdite à prononcer. Jim lui semblait amusé au vu de son sourire en coin. Ouais et bien pour le brun ça ne pouvait qu’être amusant après tout. Il se moquait toujours. N’importe quoi était un jeu pour Moriarty, tant que ça l’occupait. La musique c’était arrêté depuis longtemps, la fumée avait envahis la pièce étouffant l’air frais et l’atmosphère semblait presque comme figée. Moran posa sa tête sur l’épaule du criminel consultant, l’air fatigué, oh oui, il l’était… Les yeux fermés, il tentait de respirer l’odeur de son compagnon en vain. _Qu’il était con, mais qu’il était con !_

« Tu sens encore la cigarette et l’alcool Sebastian. » Commença Moriarty, avant de reprendre une pointe d’agacement dans la voix, son accent irlandais chantant presque « c’est tout à fait désagréable.

-Hm… » Le blond souriait, l’accent de Jim, il l’adorait même si jamais il ne l’avouerait. « La pièce en est remplit, de l’odeur de fumée tu sais.

-Tu fumes beaucoup trop. Mauvais moyen de ressembler à ce cher Sherlock.

-Plutôt crever que d’lui ressembler. » Ricana-t-il « Quoique ça peut s’arranger, sans doute.

-Tu sens la poudre en plus de toute ça.

-Tu vas faire une liste ?

-Une liste de tes erreurs ? Pourquoi pas.

-Connard. »

Sebastian insultait, mais ria quand même. Ils étaient rarement doux l’un envers l’autre de toute façon. Moran était du genre à donner un coup de poing, se battre, puis réfléchir après –et puis, ils finissaient par rires après ça de toute façon- enfin, bien sûr il n’était pas une tête brûler, sinon Jim l’aurait sans doute tué vu leur temps de partenariat... Moran perdu le sourire qu’il avait gagné. Il ne bougea plus du tout, la mine sombre même si Moriarty ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

-… Je ne sens rien. » Ajouta le blond en grinçant des dents. « Rien du tout… Aucune odeur. 

-Vexant.

-C’est moi qui devrait l’être, à te foutre de moi. »

Sebastian arborait à présent un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Pas une seule odeur ne lui venait. Celle des cigarettes était habituelle et n’appartenait pas à Jim de toute façon. Jim… Oh, Jim avait  toujours eut ce parfum qui coutait si cher, Sebastian n’avait jamais vraiment su ce que c’était, il y avait aussi cette odeur de propre de ses costumes qui coutait la peau du cul et puis l’arôme de thé, son gel pour ses cheveux et plus particulièrement cette pointe de chocolat que seul le blond aurait pu sentir, qu’il aimait tant parce qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre pour le savoir… Mais à cet instant. Il n’y avait plus d’odeur. Plus rien. Moran savait parfaitement pourquoi, un sale rire sorti d’entre ses lèvres tandis qu’ils arrêtèrent de danser.

« Tout ça… C’est dans ma tête… N’est-ce pas ? Tu n’es pas vraiment là… Je le sais. Je le sais parfaitement bien…

-Tu n’es pas stupide, au moins. Je t’appréciais pour ça.

-Ouais… C’est ça. J’suis complètement con. »

Sebastian releva la tête pour regarder de nouveau Jim ou… Juste ce qu’il imaginait. Ah, ce n’était pas la première fois que Moran voyait Moriarty alors que celui-ci était mort. Comme si sa vie n’avaient pas changé, il y croyait vraiment un instant jusqu’à ce moment revienne… Jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise encore son délire. Est-ce qu’il était hanté ? Fou ? Perdait-il pied ? Au fond qu’est-ce que Sebastian en avait à foutre ?! Rien ! Quelque part, Jim était là. Juste là. Il n’avait plus rien, dans cette maison qui lui appartenait, le brun disparaissait petit à petit. Tout comme l’odeur des cigarettes qui envahissait la pièce, faisait disparaitre tout parfum, le temps effaçait Jim. Et même son esprit ne pouvait imaginer de nouveau les odeurs. Celles de Jim qu’il aimait tant. Celle si particulière de Moriarty… Alors qu’importe comment c’était possible, s’il était là… Un peu… Un instant…

Ah, Sebastian se trouvait lamentable. Elle était loin l’époque où ils étaient côte à côté à s’amuser dans le petit empire de Moriarty. Elle était loin l’époque où il était avec fierté le bras droit dévastateur de son patron, elle était loin l’époque où il était encore militaire et un vrai monstre sur le champ de bataille, elle était loin l’époque… Où il ne le connaissait pas.   

Moran n’avait jamais pensé qu’il puisse être… Aussi faible. Aussi… Pathétique… ! Il n’était pas sentimental. Il n’était pas… Tout ça ! Et pourtant… Le blond était là, la main sur son visage pour cacher un début de larmes. Bordel. Putain. Merde… ! Il n’était pas une gamine pleurnicheuse ! Il avait plus de colère, de crie de vengeance, de massacre, que de tristesse, mais ce soir… Ce soir il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il devait avoir trop bu, ouais, c’était ça, pour tenter d’essayer de sentir quelqu’un qui n’était même pas là… ! Il ne savait même plus. Il pouvait énumérer les odeurs, mais se souvenir… Non, tout ça avait disparu. Il ne sentait plus… Ce parfum particulier, ni cette odeur de propre… Ni même ce foutu gel que le brun mettait trop… Ni l’odeur de ce thé qui goutait l’eau ni… Cette odeur de chocolat. Tout ce mélange qui faisait Jim. Plus rien… Rien du tout ! Ça lui mit la rage au cœur, si bien que, qu’importe la manière, Moran aurait la peau de ce Sherlock Holmes ! Et le gentil toutou avec s’il fallait !

« Je t’avais dit, que tu adorerais te rappeler de moi. » Siffla presque Jim, amusé « A chaque instant, chaque seconde, tu aimes ça, c’est pour ça que je suis là.

-Ferma-là. »

Sebastian l’attrapa dans ses bras. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arriverait de toute façon ? Rien. Jim ne pouvait plus rien faire, mais ça ne sembla pas vexer le brun de lui demander de se taire pour une fois. Ah. Il avait raison. Cet enfoiré avait raison, le blond déteste autant qu’il aimait ce moment-là. Se souvenir de Moriarty… De celui qui avait redonné un but à sa vie. Jim avait été son monde et il l’était encore. Il lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de tenir une arme, de retrouver le frisson du danger, le plaisir de tuer, de coincé les autres avec intelligence… Et à présent il avait perdu cet homme qui représentait tout ça. Ce n’était pas comme si Moran ne pouvait pas se débrouiller, la question était plutôt est-ce qu’il en avait envie ? Pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas désapprendre à vivre sans Jim.

Le blond essaya vainement de retrouver les odeurs, de se souvenir…Moriarty était là… Il pouvait le toucher, il… Non, mais qu’est-ce qu’il était pathétique, vraiment ! Doucement,  Sebastian se laissa tomber pour finir à genoux au sol tout en continuant de le tenir. Putain, Jim ne pouvait être que le diable, il ne voyait pas quoi d’autre ! Sebastian était remplit de rage, mais d’une tristesse profonde que seul l’alcool avait pu faire ressentir et ça faisait mal. C’était profondément douloureux comme si, à chaque instant, on renvoyait tous les coups qu’il avait pu donner à ses victimes... Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour avoir de nouveau l’odeur de ce maudit gel… Mais tout ça était fini, le poing serrer, il répétait la même phrase doucement en boucle, comme mort à l’intérieur.

« Je… Ne sens plus rien. »

Combien de temps encore, avant qu’il n’oublie sa voix, ses expressions, son visage ? Avant qu’il ne l’oublie alors qu’il ne pourrait jamais s’en défaire ?


End file.
